Rise Of The Ju Nibi no Ryujin
by Syareoo
Summary: After Defeating Kaguya, Naruto Is sent to a new world to help It create peace just like his. He finds out that this world Is much different from his own. how will are hero do In this new world. Pairing Naruto x Satsuki Fem Sasuke x Natsumi Fem Naruto x Fem Juubi x Fem Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise Of The Ju Nibi no Ryujin**

**I don't own or co own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The story was created by Syareow**

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

**Forms or Title's Of A Character Or Character's**

**Jutstus and techniques**

Pairing

Naruto x Satsuki Fem Sasuke x Natsumi Fem Naruto x Fem Juubi x Fem Kyuubi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 A New World New Chance<strong>

* * *

><p>Obito just protected Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. He was hit by Kaguya's, Ash Killer Bone no Jutsu and Is beginning to break down.<p>

"Why? We should Both..." Kakashi, asked.

"Your power Is still needed here! Why don't just leave me!? I'm just so useless... Plus I own Naruto, a gift and Intend to give It to him? But more Importantly.. You and Sasuke, focus on the enemy.. And buy my some time as my own time Is limited."

Black Zestu, begins to bad talk about Obito, trying to rile up Naruto, and It works. But Sasuke, activates his Perfect Susanoo, and flies at the The **Rabbit Goddness,** to buy Obito the time he needs.

Back on the ground with Obito, and the others. Obito, manages to make It to Naruto.

"Obito?"

Obito, smiles, at Naruto, and places his Index and middle fingers In Between Naruto's, eyes. He made a one handed tiger hand sigh. "Naruto, become hokage at all costs I believe In you." with that he turned to dust. "...Yeah..." Naruto, yelled as he opens his eyes revealing to now have Obito's, **Mangekyo Sharingan**.

Naruto, focus his left eye on Kaguya's, right shoulder separating It from her body. "Aaaaaagh!" Kaguya, yelled In pain as her arm with 'Black Zetsu' as It drops. Sasuke, changed at Kaguya, and striking him cutting her In half with his twin blades of **Chidori Blade**, and **Blaze Style Shadow Flame Blade**. The twin blade also Incinerated the lower body The Rabbit Goddess, body began to put Itself together. Naruto then formed the **Super Bijuu Rasen Shuriken Barrage**, Naruto's second strongest jutsu.

When his attacks made contact It freed the 9 Bijuu's from her body. The** Rabbit Godness**, now begin striped of the Bijuu's, power and but still holds the chakra of all the human and animals trapped In **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. Naruto, then absorbed the** 9 Bijuu's**, and increasing the power of his **Six Paths Sage Mode**, would look like Madara's Juubi, form just gold though.

"This ends now you overpowered spoiled bunny girl."

Kaguya, gained a tick mark. "How dare you call me that. You insolent little bastard." she roared In pure rage and anger.

"Naruto, stop pissing her off dope."

"What was that teme." Naruto, replied

"Are you 2 finished yet can I kill the 2 of you now."

Both Sasuke, and Naruto share a glance and nodded. As that changed at the The **Rabbit Goddess**, and one of the most fierce battles ever seen sense Hagoromo, the **Sage Of The Six Paths**, and his brother Hamura, fought and defeated the **Juubi**. The trio was panting heavily.

"Let's end this Sasuke, NOW!" roared Naruto. As his last 10 **Truth Seeking Balls**, formed Into 10 **Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken**. He then slams the 10 **Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken**, Kaguya causing a giant explosion. "AAAAAGH!" she howled In pain. "NOOOW SASSSSUKE!" Sasuke, came In his **Perfect Susanoo**, and cut the explosion In half and he jumped back to where Naruto, was after turning off his **Susanoo**.

"Did we get her."

"I don't know. But let hope so. AAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"

"SSAAASUKKKEEEE!"

Kaguya, force are hand through Sasuke's,s stomach as vomited up at least a cups amount of blood. Kaguya's, when back through the small black hole and she reappeared up In the air. Naruto, lays Sasuke, on the ground as Kakashi, and Sakura run of to try to save Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, hold on I'll heal you." Sakura, cries out with tears In her eyes. Sasuke, grabbed her hand. "No.. Sakura, It's too late for me. I don't deserve to live anymore."

Naruto, became outraged and yelled. "DON'T STAY THAT SASUKE! I thought you want to become the Hokage."

Sasuke, look up at Naruto, Into his new **Mangekyo Sharingan**, eyes with a sad expression. "I wanted to become the **Hokage**, and execution the **Gokage's**, and kill the Bijuu's. And push for a revolution destroy the old world and rebuild a new. But now my day won't happen so now I can only put my trust In you dope."

Naruto, eyes widen at Sasuke, reason for becoming Hokage. Sasuke, grabbed Naruto's left with his own left hand. He then placed his other hand on Naruto, head. "Naruto, bring peace to still world for me and my last gifts to you my chakra, memories, jutsu's and my eyes later my brother." Sasuke, said with his eyes closed and a smile his face as his body faded and Naruto, closed his eyes In pain.

Naruto, opened his eyes his left eye was the **Rinnegan**, with six tomoes In it. While his right eye was a mix between Sasuke's **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**, and Obito's **Mangekyo Sharingan**, It looked like this ( The Link Is On My Profile Page). Naruto, look at Sakura, and Kakashi. "Guys sorry about this but **Kamui**." He sucked them Into the Kamui Dimension.

Naruto, looked up at Kaguya, who had a sick grin on her face. "It's about time he died how I only need your chakra an... AAAAAARGH!" Naruto, had cut her In half with a Senjutsu, Infused mini **Perfect Susanoo**, style chakra blade. "**Amaterasu**!" He Incinerated her lower body reducing it to ash. Naruto, rushed at Kaguya, and put both of his hands on her. "**Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei / Six Paths — Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth / Six Paths Catastrophic Planetary Construction**!" Naruto, howled.

{ Timeskip Naruto With Hagoromo } {Sorry guys didn't want to finish the Chibaku Tensei thing damn my laziness}

After Hagoromo's, saving the world speech and Hashirama, and Madara's final words. Along with Minato, wishing Naruto, a happy birthday with his final goodbyes. "So Naruto, what will you do has your answer changed after fusing with Sasuke." Naruto, wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around. "Yes It has Jiji-Rikudo, In order for peace to stay for ever lasting peace 'love' won't be enough I'll also need 'power' I'll need both for peace thats what I Learned from Sasuke."

Before the aged sage could speak a new person came Into view. They turn to who It was Naruto's, face gain a small blush. There standing there was the most beautiful women they have ever seen. She was at least 5 foot 11 with rich black hair reaching down to the backs of her knees. She was sporting a Kaguya, style kimono also held double d cup breasts pale skin and fangs and black clawed hands. But what get everyone even Hagoromo, Is that she had the **Rinne-Sharingan**, In both of her eyes.

"**Hello my name Is Jinsei Tsukuyomi or also known as the Shinju** ." said the beautiful goddess.

Hagoromo, glared at the god. "But we were told that you were just a mindless beast." Naruto, pointed out.

She growled and glared at him. "**That's because of that bitch Kaguya, when she took about 25% of my power when she ate my 'chakra fruit'. After pushing all my remaining power Into the world creating what you call 'nature energy'. And I turned Into that damn tree. After her sons sealed her away her will overpowered me In my weakened state turning me Into that walk tree you called the Juubi**." she hissed at the scared and shaking group who were all hiding behind Hagoromo.

"**But the moment you Naruto-kun, defeated Kaguya, you freed me**." she said with a smile. "**And I'm almost finished reabsorbing all the remaining nature energy In the world**."

Hagoromo, was shocked by the turn of events but didn't show like the others.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto, asked.

"**I'm going to give you Naruto-kun a few gifts**." Jinsei, said to Naruto, who just nodded.

"I would like that Jinsei-chan." Naruto, replied making her smile.

"**Your welcome now as for your gifts they are. First Is Chakra Scalpel, and Holy Rebirth Palm no Jutsu. Second Is a robe similar to Madara's, Juubi Jinchuuriki, outfit and a Yin and Yang sun and crescent moon Black Shakujo. Third will be one speed jutsu the Flash Step and space-time jutsu the Sonido. Fourth will be to form all elemental Kekkei Genkai. Fifth Is to give you a new chance at love to have a family your Tou-san, Kaa-chan In a new world. As you can help this new world to create peace just like this world what do you say**."

Naruto's, eyes widen. "I don't know but thanks for the..." "Naruto, doing It you deserve It more than anyone." Kakashi, stated with a sad look on his face. Sakura, look at Naruto, as well. "Yes we've miss you but you have earned this so go Naruto." Hagoromo, cleared his throat and spoke. "Naruto, I think you should take this offer and please take care of the Bijuu's for me."

"Alright then lets go Jinsei-chan."

She grins and grinned and walked towards Naruto. "**Very well lets begin then Naruto-kun**." Faster than anything Naruto, has seen Jinsei, locks lips with Naruto, who quickly loses consciousness as he went limp In her arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Sakura all but screamed. "**It'll be easier on him If he was asleep when I activate the 'Dimensional Shift', plus I've also way wanted to kiss him**." Jinsei stated. _**Plus I already Implanted almost all of my chakra Into his body. And I only have enough chakra left to release 'Infinite Tsukuyomi' and activate the 'Dimensional Shift' then I'll return to**_, she thought rather quickly. While everyone just sweatdropped.

Jinsei, laid Naruto, down on the ground. "**Alright the 'Infinite Tsukuyomi', Kai**!" she spoke softly. She looked at Naruto. "**Yomotsu Hirasaka**!" Naruto was sucked Into a black hole. After all of this. "**Hagoromo, Kakashi, and Sakura thank for caring for Naruto, and guiding him down the right paths this Is goodbye protect my world please**." Jinsei, said before disappearing.

Now everyone began awakening from the '**Infinite Tsukuyomi**', and were told that both Naruto, and Sasuke, dead fighting Madara, and Kaguya.

* * *

><p>{ New World Unknown Location }<p>

Naruto, found himself Inside his mindscape.

"Shukaku, Mata-chan, Isobu, Son, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama guys are you here!" he yelled out.

He came across a large apartment complex where the 9 Bijuu, should have been. He enter the large apartment complex and came face to face with a man. Said man had sandy blond with dark blue curse seals tattoo all over his upper body. with pointed ears with several ear rings In each ear and had Shukaku, style eyes he was shirtless and had baggy pants.

"**Yo Naruto, hows It hanging**."

"Who are you?"

"**I'm Shukaku you stupid fucking halfless nitwi**t!" Shukaku, yelled at Naruto. Naruto, just sweatdrops but Shukaku, get flying kicked out through the door.

The person who kick Shukaku, out was Matatabi. She looked like she was In her mid 20's with large firm perky breasts easily a large C cup borderline D cup. She had one yellow eye and a blueish greenish eye and will long royal blue hair and beauty pale skin with heart shaped face. Black eye shadow and eyeliner blue lipstick black clawed hands. Perfect hourglass shaped body nice big butt long tone legs. She wore a jet black biker jacket with only a leopard design bra on underneath also had on black booty skirt.

"**Naru-kun, It's so good to see you again what do you think of my human form**." she cried with pride and joy as hugged him pushing his face Into her large breasts.

"Mmrrmrmaamgah!" Naruto, moaned out.

"**Nee-chan let him go**."

Matatabi, release Naruto, from her death hug.

"**Oh hello Isobu nii-san, and Son nii-san, now are you guys doing**." Mata, said with joy.

Isobu, looked like Yagura, with a blue battle kimono with orange eyes and spiky gray hair. While, Son Goku, Is wearing DBZ Goku's gi outfit and had long red spiky hair.

"Son, Isobu what's up." Naruto, shouted In happiness.

"**Hello Naruto-san**." Isobu, all but whispered.

"**Ya hey brat**." Son, howled.

Naruto, turned to see Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama have come Into the lobby. Kokuo, had a black T shirt with a skull on it with a small c cup and sporting a pair white jeans. She red eye liner white lip stick and pale skin. She had short ice blue hair. Saiken, was In a blue sun dress a mid c cup. She had golden yellow eyes with pale skin and pink lips. She had long white tied In a ponytail.

"**Hello Naruto**." Kokuo, all but whispered.

"**Hi Naruto-kun**."Saiken, squeaked."

Chomei, looked like Fuu, only taller and had boobs. She had on Fuu, style just gray and orange In color. And had sea green color hair and mid tan colored skin. Gyuki, looks like Killer B, except was shirt less and had a mohawk and sun glasses.

"**HI NARUTO IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU**!"Chomei shouted.

"**Yo**." Gyuki, said.

Naruto, turn to see Kurama, and almost fainted from blood loss. She looked like she was In her mid 20's with large firm perky breasts easily a mid D cup. She had gold and red slitted eyes and will long blood red hair tied In a bun with two jeweled chopstick holding It In place. And beauty dusk skin with heart shaped face. Black eye shadow and eyeliner ruby red lipstick black clawed hands. Perfect hourglass shaped body nice big 'ASS' long tone legs. She wore a blood red kimono that lower cut that ended at her mid thighs with orange fox on It.

"**Hello Naru**..."

"YOUR A GIRL?!" he, yelled at Kurama.

"**Why Is that a problem Naruto, with me being female.**" she replied In a evil danger tone that promised pain if answered Incorrectly.

"No no no not at all. I just thought you were a man this whole time. If I know you were a beautiful women I would've Maybe tried to become friends with you earlier. We could have been good frien..Mrrfah!" he was cut by Kurama's, lips slamming Into his own. She quickly embraced him In a tight hug her breasts were felt good.

"**Ok lets go this Is going to to get hot and steamy very quickly**." Gyuki, said as he dragged the other 7 bijuu's out of the lobby with his tentacles.

Kurama, release Naruto, from her death hug and her heated kiss. They were panting. "**Let go to my room then**." She teleported to her room.

**Lemon Ahead turn back If you're too young or don't like It don't read It or Skip It**!

She pulled his rope off and pushed on to the bed and jumped on top of him. She then grabbed his crotch and began to gently massage it. This caused Naruto to become aroused fairly quickly. He tried to resist It but failed when he moaned In pleasure.

"Wait Ku-." Naruto, tried to but was stopped when she locked lips with him. Naruto wasn't wearing his shirt this night. Naruto, was very much enjoying but then got a little nervous when she pulled his pants and boxer off.

Kurama, release him from their kiss and begins to play with his cock. "WHOA!" "**Oh my you're such a big boy Naruto-kun**." Ya seven Inches Is a good size. "I**t's gonna be so worth It to play around with your meat stick**." Kurama, said with lust filled grin.

"WAIT! What you can't mean you're going to!? UGH!" Naruto, moaned.

"**Uuw you've already got some pre cum spilling out from the tip Naruto-kun**."

"GUH!"

She began to twist pull squeeze and pump Naruto's, cock.

"I can't last much longer Kura-chan, I..I'mmmm gooo..nnna cumMMMMM!"

"**Oh hold on no need to rush this don't you dare cum now. Oh no I'm not fucking you yet. And wouldn't you rather cum Inside my mouth**."

"WAIT WHAT!"

"**That's a good boy. MMPH**..." Kurama, said as she licked the tip of Naruto's dick Making him jump as she put his dick Into her mouth over It. And the sucking began.

"Uuuuuuh!"

Naruto's eyes began to roll Into the back of his head. _Oh no I'm cumming_, Naruto screamed In his head.

"AHHHH!"

Gulp Gulp

Kurama, just swallowed about a half cups worth of Naruto's, cum. _**Wow almost taste like pork ramen**_, Kurama, thought with a happy look on her face.

Kurama, quickly removes her clothes and kiss her mate on the neck. Kurama, positioned herself over Naruto, and spreaded her very wet pussy wide open and positioned his cock right under her. She quickly plugged over his cock with her hungry pussy which made both yelp.

"**MMMN! It Inside me now. You're bigger than I originally thought**." moaned the beautiful vixen.

"UAHHH!"

"**AH! MMN**!"

"Kura-chan, your pussy's so damn tight and wet. It's wriggling around It feels so good!" Naruto, moaned.

"**MMN! Heh heh of course It does Naru-kun. Your dick Is the best without a doubt Naruto-kun**."

As she began you hump and bounce faster and faster. Naruto, eyes began to roll Into the back of his head as his head was on the pillow. "Kura-chan, slowed down at this rate I'll..AAAAARGH!"

"**Just relax MMFA heh heh Naru-kun, I'm hitting my limit to**."

"Kura-chan I... I can't hold It any loooonnngeeerrr!"

"**Don't worry MMH! AHAH! I'm gonna cum as well**." she said as she thrusted forward.

"OOOOHHHH SHHHHITTT I'MM CUUUMMMMIINGG!" Naruto, roared.

"**FHAHH**!" she, Moaned loudly. "

**Lemon has ended.**

With the finally thrust Kurama, rolled off of Naruto. "Oh god that was amazing Kura-chan."

She giggled. "**Why thank you Naru-kun**."

{ Outside Of Kurama's Room As She and Naruto Are Fucking }

We see 3 cups on the door the first one was Matatabi, the second belonged to Son, and the third was Chomei.

"**Wow Kurama nee-chan, fucked Naruto, I wanted to be the one to fuck him**." Mata-chan, whine.

"**I know Mata nee-chan I know It's not fair.**"

A perverted giggle caused them to turn to see Son had a bright blush on his he was drooling and had blood coming out of his nose. They turn and are now staring at him. Son, happens to see them out of the corner of his eye. "**WHAT**!"

* * *

><p>{ Outside Of The Mindscape Unknown Location }<p>

"Oh my head. Where the hell am I?!" our favorite blond ask. He see that he sporting Is a robe similar to Madara's, Juubi Jinchuuriki, outfit and see a Yin and Yang sun and crescent moon Black Shakujo.

He see there was 13 scrolls that listed off. **Chakra Scalpel**, and **Holy Rebirth Palm no Jutsu**, **Flash Step**, and the **Sonido**. The others were Boil Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Scorch Release, Steel Release, Storm Release, Swift Release and Wood Release.

"Well let gets started." he sigh and then smiles. He starts reading the first scroll the **Chakra Scalpel** one. Well this should be interesting, he thought.

**Well you will have to train with are 'chakra' Naru-kun**. Kurama, purred.

**Kura-chan, really didn't I master all you guys chakra**, Naruto, replied.

Shukaku, make himself known. **You only had a small piece of are chakra you little shithead. Plus are chakra and power have increased by 3 times as well**.

**Shut up you walking sand castle. How dare you curse at my precious Naruto-kun**. Matatabi, hiss at Shukaku.

Shukaku, shivered in fear. **What do you mean my Naruto-kun. He's mine you damn sex addicted perverted cougar**. Kurama, yelled back.

Mata, gets even angrier. **What was that vixen skank. you sick twisted violent sex hungry whore**.

Gyuki, steps In. **Naruto, leave and can back In a few hours ok this will take a little while the fix**.

"Oh this will a whole shit load of fun." Naruto, says to himself.

* * *

><p>{ Year Timeskip Later After Teaming }<p>

After a long year of training not only did he master all 13 scrolls but he became a sex god do to the 5 female Bijuu's that lived Inside of him. He also mastered Kenjutsu, thanks to Gyuki. And also learn a few Fuinjutsu, and Juinjutsu's, from Shukaku. Naruto, also created his own sword called **Gensoseiga** ( Elemental Fang ), he created from the **YinYang Release**, + the 5 element added to the molten metal.

Naruto decides to go to 'Konoha', so he jumped Into the air and flow to Konoha. ( Yes Naruto, can flying. ) It took a good hour for him to get from '**The Land Of Mountains**' to get to '**The Land Of Fire**'. Naruto, was floating over '**Konoha**', he notices Konoha, was under attack. He seen giant boa's and a Kyuubi, Yamata no Orochi, ( Massive reptilian version of Kurama with seven tails and chakra that took on a darker colour. Each of its seven tails ended in dragon-like heads which along with its main head caused it to resemble the Yamata no Orochi. This Is from the Power Arc. )

Naruto, makes two Kage Bunshin, the first one goes to take care of the giant boa's. The second one goes to protect the civilian. The third one goes to the '**Shishienjin**', ( Four Violet Flames Formation ) to kill Orochimaru. The real Naruto, goes to the Yamata no Orochi, to destroy It.

* * *

><p>( Clone 1 )<p>

The Kage Bunshin, dive bombs the boa and cuts It's head off with his Black Shakujo.

One on the '**Konoha**', Nin's looks at at him. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Naruto."

( Clone 2 )

The second Kage Bunshin, drop kicks two Oto nin's breaking their necks and stopping them from killing a woman and her young son.

The young women has star In her eyes as she staring at Naruto's Kage Bunshin. "Who are you handsome."

The clone grins. "Call me Naru-kun sweet thing." which make the young mother blush bet red.

( Real Naruto )

The real Naruto, look at the '**Shishienjin**', (Four Violet Flames Formation) and the Dragonoid Kyuubi Yamata no Orochi. He looked Inside of the barrier his eyes widened In shock. There was Orochimaru, **Edo Tensei**, Hashirama and Tobirama facing off against Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto and Hiruzen. He notices next to the barrier about 100 meters aways was the Dragonoid Kyuubi Yamata no Orochi.

Then looking to the Dragonoid Kyuubi Yamata no Orochi only to see a teen girl at least 16 years old. She had strawberry blonde hair held In pig tails and dark blue eyes and three whiskers marks on her cheeks. She was his female counter. had a large firm perky breasts easily a large C cup and beauty tan skin with heart shaped face. Perfect hourglass shaped body nice big butt long tone legs. She wore a jet black short cut dress also had a orange and black jacket on.

He seen a black haired she looked like a female version of Sasuke. She was sporting a large firm perky breasts easily a large C cup. She had big beautiful black eyes and long rick black hair held In a pony tail also had beauty pale skin with heart shaped face. Perfect hourglass shaped body nice big butt long tone legs. She was sporting a violet blue uchiha style kimono shirtand also had on black booty skirt.

He also saw with them were Gaara, and Sakura, witch made him smile. He then frowned when he heard Kushina, and Mikoto, both yelling at Minato, telling not to use the '**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**', (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal). Naruto, quickly realize that his father Is about to do something stupid. Naruto, quickly Sonido, It side the '**Shishienjin**'. Naruto, materializes right next to Minato, and grabs one of his hands his hand before he can finish the last hand sigh for '**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**', this shocks everyone Inside the barrier.

"Hello, I'm Naruto. And you must be Minato Namikaze, why are you trying to kill yourself." he relpys sagely to Minato.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**


	2. Pairings and Info

**This Is Not Is A Chapter Just Character Demon Type And Pairing For Future Chapters.**

**Demon Types**

Naruto / Twelve Tailed Dragon God

Satsuki / Eleven Tailed Darkness Phoenix

Natsumi / Eleven Tailed Shinning Fox

Minato / Ten Tailed Demon Dog

Kushina / Nine Tailed Hell Cat

Mikoto / Nine Tailed Nightmare Raven

Itachi / Eight Tailed Demon Crow

Shisui / Seven Tailed Hell Hound

Kakashi / Six Tailed Lightning Beast

* * *

><p>If you any has any suggestions on the Jinchuuriki's Demon Type please tell me.<p>

Gaara / One Tailed Raccoon

Yugito / Two Tailed Cat

Yagura / Three Tailed Ocean Spirit

Roshi / Four Tailed Lava Spirit

Han / Five Tailed Steam Lobster

Utakata / Six Tailed Blob

Fuu / Seven Tailed Humming Bird

Killer B / Eight Tailed Raging Bull

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing<strong>

Naruto x Satsuki x Natsumi x Fem Juubi x Fem Kyuubi

Minato x Kushina x Mikoto

Itachi x Chomei

Shisui x Kokou

Kakashi x Matatabi

Son Goku x OC

Gyuki x OC

Shukaku x OC

Isobu x Saiken

Gaara x OC

Yugito x OC

Yagura x OC

Roshi x OC

Han x OC

Utakata x OC

Fuu x OC

Killer B the rapping man whore LOL

* * *

><p>For the character with Outside Character please give suggestions oh Inbox me OK thanks.<p>

Peace Out


	3. Naruto's Characters Stats

Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze

**Personal**

**Birthdate**

October 10

**Gender**: Male

**Age**

18

**Height **

5.11 Ft

**Weight **

180 Lb

**Blood type: **B

**Classification **

Demon God

Jinchūriki (Formerly)

Sage

Sensor Type

**Occupation**

Guardian Of the World

Ruler Of Makai

Second Sage Of The Six Paths

**Affiliation**

Konohagakure

Mount Myōboku

Allied Shinobi Forces

Makai

**Team**

Team 7

**Clan**

Dragon Clan

Namikaze Clan

Ookami Clan

Uchiha Clan

Uzumaki Clan

Yoko Clan

**Rank**

Demon God

**Family**

Kurama Yoko (Lover/Girlfriend)

Satsuki Uchiha Namikaze (Sister)

Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze (Step Sister)

Minato Namikaze (Father)

Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)†

Jiraiya (Godfather)†

Tsunade (Godmother)†

Mikoto Uchiha (Mother In Law)†

Itachi Uchiha (Brother In Law)†

**Taijutsu**: Low-Mid Kage

**Ninjutsu**: High Kage

**Genjutsu**: Low Kage

**Kenjutsu**: Low Chunin

**Bloodline**: Rinne Sharingan (Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye)

**Fuinjutsu**: Low Jounin

**Summoning Contracts**: Animal Path

**Chakra Reserves**: Low Six Paths (Six Path's level Is above Bijuu level)

**Chakra Control**: High Jounin

**Hair Color**

Blonde with Black Streaks

**Eye Color**

Blue

Yellow (Sage Mode, Six Path Sage Mode)

Red (Rinne Sharingan)

Red, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Green (Bijuu Mode)

**Chakra Levels**

Chakra Level / 700,000,000,000

Sage Mode / 2,100,000,000,000

Rinne Sharingan / 7,000,000,000,000

Imcomptele Susanoo

Chakra Level / 28,000,000,000,000

Comptele Susanoo

Chakra Level / Half Body / 112,000,000,000,000

Full Body / 450,000,000,000,000

Perfect Susanoo

Chakra Level / 1,800,000,000,000,000

Shukaku

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 770,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 1,166,000,000,000

Full Bijuu Mode / 3,500,000,000,000

Matatabi

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 1,150,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 2,300,000,000,000

Full Bijuu Mode / 7,000,000,000,000

Isobu

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 1,530,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 4,600,000,000,000

Full Bijuu Mode / 14,000,000,000,000

Son Goku

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 3,100,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 9,300,000,000,000

Chakra Level / 28,000,000,000,000

Kokuo

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 3,733,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 11,200,000,000,000

Full Bijuu Mode / 56,000,000,000,000

Saiken

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 7,466,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 22,400,000,000,000

Full Bijuu Mode / 112,000,000,000,000

Chomei

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 14,933,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 44,800,000,000,000

Full Bijuu Mode / 224,000,000,000,000

Gyuki

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 29,866,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 89,600,000,000,000

Full Bijuu Mode / 448,000,000,000,000

Kurama

Chakra Level /

Bijuu Chakra Mode / 120,000,000,000,000

Hanyou Mode / 360,000,000,000,000

Full Bijuu Mode / 1,800,000,000,000,000

True Six Paths Sage Mode

Chakra Level / 8,076,000,000,000,000_

**Technique / Jutsu**

**Base Form **

Chakra Scalpel

Five Element Seal

Five Element Seal Kai

Flash Step:

Flight Technique

Giant Rasengan

Gravity Seal

Holy Rebirth Palm no Jutsu:

Massive Rasengan

Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu

Negative Emotions Sensing

Planetary Rasengan

Rasengan

Seal Cancel

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Sinido:

Sprirt Lock Seal:

**Basic Elements**: **Earth Style **

Earth Style Clone

Earth Style Earth Stream

Earth Style Earth Wall

Earth Style Rasengan

Earth Style Rasenshuriken

**Fire Style**

Fire Style Dragon Flame Bomb

Fire Style Fire Stream

Fire Style Inferno Kick

Fire Style Massive Fire Ball

Fire Style Rasengan

Fire Style Rasenshuriken

**Lightning Style**

Chidori

Chidori Eisou

Chidori Nagashi

Chidori Senbon

Lightning Style Clone

Lightning Style False Darkness

Lightning Style Liger Bomb

Lighning Style Lightning Stream

Lightning Style Lightning Transmission

Lighning Style Rasengan

Lighning Style Rasenshuriken

Lightning Style Thunder Fist

**Water Style**

Water Style Clone

Water Style Ocean Fist

Water Style Rasengan

Water Style Rasenshuriken

Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu

Water Style Water Stream

Water Style Water Wall

**Wind Style**

Wind Style Air Bullets

Wind Style Clone

Wind Style Cyclone Fist

Wind Style Gale Palm

Wind Style Great Breakthrough

Wind Style Pressure Damage

Wind Style Rasengan

Wind Style Rasenshuriken

Wind Style Twister Dance

Wind Style Wind Claws

Wind Style Wind Stream

**Yin Style or Shadow Style**

Body Activation Jutsu

Mitotic Regeneration

Shadow Style Thunder Blast

Ultra-Fast Regeneration Technique

**Yang Style or Light Style**

Creation - Body Paths

Creation - Life Force

Creation - Orgins

Life Touch

Four Red Yang Formation

Six Red Yang Formation

**Yin & Yang Style or Shadow & Light Style**

Creation Of Things

Six Paths Chibaku Tensei

**Sub-Elements or Kekkei Genkai**:

**Ice ****Style**

Water + Wind

Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals

Ice Style Rasengan

Ice Style Rasenshuriken

**Lava Style**

Earth + Fire

Lava Armour

Lava Style Clone

Lava Release: Lava Globs

Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique

Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique

Lava Style Rasengan

Lava Style Rasenshuriken

Lava Release: Rubber Ball

Lava Release: Rubber Defence

Lava Release: Rubber Rope

Lava Release: Rubber Wall

Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist

Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique

**Magnet Style**

Earth + Wind

Armour of Silver Dust

Desert Layered Imperial Funeral

Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal

Silver Dust Waterfall Flow

Silver Dust Drizzle

Silver Dust Gathering Assault

Silver Dust World Method

Magnet Release: Magnet Shuriken

Monstrous Silver Dust Arm

Prison Silver Dust Burial

Silver Dust Binding Coffin

Silver Dust Binding Prison

Silver Dust Bullet

Silver Dust Clone

Silver Dust Shuriken

Silver Dust Waterfall Funeral

Shield of Silver Dust

Third Eye

**Scorch ****Style**

Scorch Style Jet Black Rasenshuriken

Scorch Style Rasengan

**Steel Release**

Armorment

**Storm Release**

Lightning + Water

Gale Style Laser Circus

Gale Style Rasengan

Gale Style Rasenshuriken

**Swift Release**

Shadowless Flight

**Vapour ****Style**

Fire + Water

Vapour Style Burning Steam Mist

Vapour Style Rasengan

Vapour Style Rasenshuriken

Vapour Style Solid Fog Jutsu

Vapour Style Unrivaled Strength

**Wood Style**

Earth + Water

Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique

Wood Clone Technique

Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees

Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees

Wood Release: Cutting Technique

Wood Release: Flowering Tree

Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads

Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique

Wood Release: Great Forest Technique

Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees

Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique

Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique

Wood Release: Transformation

Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial

Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique

Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique

Wood Release: Wood Human Technique

Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring

Wood Release: World of Trees Wall

**Kekkei Mora**: **Rinne Sharingan **(**Sa****ṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye**)

**1 Tomoe**

Amaterasu

Kamui

Tsukuyomi

**2 Tomoes**

Banshō Ten'in

Blocking Technique Absorption Seal

Deva Path

Preta Path

Shinra Tensei

**3 Tomoes**

Blaze Release Kagutsuchi

Kotoamatsukami

Susanoo

**4 Tomoes**

Animal Path

Asura Path

Genjutsu: Rinnegan

**5 Tomoes**

Absorption Soul Technique

Chakra Receiver Manifestation

Human Path

Naraka Path

**6 Tomoes**

Chibaku Tensei

Izanagi

Izanami

Tengai Shinsei

**7 Tomoes**

Demonic Statue Chains

Outer Path

Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique

Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path

**8 Tomoes**

Amenotejikara

Amenominaka

Limbo Hengoku

Yomotsu Hirasaka

**9 Tomoes**

God: Nativity of a World of Trees

Infinite Tsukuyomi

**Bijuu Mode**

Chakra Transfer Technique

Continuous Tailed Beast Balls

Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb

Tailed Beast Bomb

Tailed Beast Chakra Arms

Tailed Beast Shockwave

**True Six Paths ****Sage Mode**: Unlike the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto, gained from Hagoromo, and holding the Yin half of Kurama, and 5% of the Bijuu's chakra. This Six Paths Sage Mode, holds all 9 Bijuu's, who possess there absolute full power. The appearance holds a gold version of the Juubi Jinchuuriki, robe and gains 9 Truth Seeking Ball, and Hagoromo, style Shakujo.

**True Six Paths Sage Mode**

Chakra Transfer Technique

Many Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken

Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang

Sage Art: Flower Fruit Mountain

Sage Art: Kirin

Sage Art Inorganic Reincarnation

Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan

Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken

Sensing

Six Paths Flight

Six Paths Chibaku Tensei (Need Rinne Sharingan With True Six Paths Sage Mode To Be Preformed)

Six Paths Sage Technique

Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb

Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken

Truth-Seeking Ball


	4. Chapter 2

**Rise Of The Ju Nibi no Ryujin**

**I don't own or co own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The story was created by Syareow**

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

**Forms or Title's Of A Character Or Character's**

**Jutstus and techniques**

**Chapter 2 Invasion And A New Start**

* * *

><p>The real Naruto, look at the '<strong>Shishienjin<strong>', (Four Violet Flames Formation) and the Dragonoid Kyuubi Yamata no Orochi. He looked Inside of the barrier his eyes widened In shock. There was Orochimaru, **Edo Tensei**, Hashirama and Tobirama facing off against Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto and Hiruzen. He notices next to the barrier about 100 meters away was the Dragonoid Kyuubi Yamata no Orochi.

Then, looking to the Dragonoid Kyuubi Yamata no Orochi only to see a teen girl at least 16 years old. She had strawberry blonde hair held In pig tails and dark blue eyes and three whiskers marks on her cheeks. She was his female counter. had a large firm perky breasts easily a large C cup and beauty tan skin with heart shaped face. Perfect hourglass shaped body, nice big butt long tan legs. She wore a jet black short coat dress also had an orange and black jacket on.

He has seen a black haired she looked like a female version of Sasuke. She was sporting a large firm perky breasts easily a large C cup. She had big beautiful black eyes and long rick black hair held In a pony tail also had beautiful pale skin with heart shaped face. Perfect hourglass shaped body, nice big butt long tan legs. She was sporting a violet blue Uchiha style kimono shirt and also had on a black booty skirt.

He also saw with them were Gaara, and Sakura, which made him smile. He then frowned when he heard Kushina, and Mikoto, both yelling at Minato, telling not to use the '**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**', (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal). Naruto, quickly realize that his father Is about to do something stupid. Naruto, quickly **Sonido**, It side the '**Shishienjin**'. Naruto, materializes right next to Minato, and grabs one of his hands his hand before he can finish the last hand sigh for '**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**', this shocks everyone Inside the barrier.

"Hello, I'm Naruto. And you must be Minato Namikaze, why are you trying to kill yourself." he repays sagely to Minato. Minato, finally get over his shock and narrows his eyes. "Why did you stop me." Naruto, grits his teeth and then calms himself "Thats rude and I just saved your life too. The truth Is Danzo, and Orochimaru, set up this Invasion In exchange the pedophile over there gets Mikoto, daughter for killing you and the old man." Naruto, pointed his thump and lord thrid. Hiruzen, Glared at him. Kushina, and Mikoto giggled a little. "After both of you are dead Danzo, becomes 'Hokage', he will turn both Kushina, and Mikoto Into breeding stocks. He'll kill Shisui, and Itachi, and take their eyes. And turn your own daughter Into his own personal emotionless weapon." Naruto told them all.

Mikoto, and Kushina, where shaking In rage Minato, was angry at Danzo, and grateful this young man who stopped him. Hiruzen, narrowed his eyes at said young man, but before he could say anything. "HOW THE HELL DO KNOW ARE MASTER PLAN!" Orochimaru, yelled out, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth know he just sentenced Danzo, to death.

"I'll seal the two **Edo Tensei**, Senju brothers. Hiruzen take care of Orochimaru. Minato, Kushina, Mikoto please go help your daughter's." he orders them to do. Minato, uses his '**Hiraishin no Jutsu**', to wrap himself and Kushina and Mikoto, over to their daughter's.

* * *

><p>{ Minato And The Others }<p>

"**Hold still you little shit and let me kill you and take Satsuki-chan**." roared the Yamata no Orochi. The girl with strawberry blonde hair shouted back. "Not a chance Kabuto that snake pedophile will never get Satsuki nee-chan." Right then Minato, Kushina and Mikoto, appeared In front of their daughter's. "You don't take Satsuki-can you blob sack of shit bastard." roared Kushina.

Kushina's, eyes turn blood red and gain a slit pupils fang and her nails become claw like. Kurama, left a good amount of chakra Inside of Kushina. She summons her boiling red aura that takes the shape of a fox and grows six tails. The six tail wrap around her body an explosion of crimson energy which later reveals Kushina, In 'Version 2 State', with six tails.

Mikoto, runs over to her son Itachi, and Shisui, who is heavily injured. With Itachi, having a shattered leg and three broken ribs and a fractured arm. While Shisui, is a large gash on his stomach and is vomiting up blood along with fractured ribs in two broken legs. Mikoto, began to use a low level medical Ninjutsu. (Itachi, and Shisui, both got hit by Kabuto's, **Senpō: Hakugeki no Jutsu** (Sage Art: White Rage Technique). And when blinded got attacked and got heavily injured.) Mikoto, Is trying to heal them both the best she can. Sakura Joins her to help Mikoto, heal the two fallen Uchiha's.

Minato, activates his '**Sage Mode**', Natsumi, enters the six tailed state with the fox skull and skeleton. Satsuki, turns her '**Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**', which looks like her male counterparts '**Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**'. Soon after Satsuki, summons her fully armoured '**Susan****oo**'. (The mouth of the armour took on a beak-like shape, its arms gained additional plating and its overall became more ghastly in appearance.)

"**Kukukukukuku Kakhakhakhakhakhakhaaa**! **You think you can beat me while In this form**."

"Yeah, we do. It's four against one we have you out numbered." both Natsumi, and Kushina, roared out.

"YAA!" Satsuki, yelled next.

"**Kukukukukuu**! **Your numbers are meaningless against me**."

Minato, glared at him and ask a question everyone had on their mind. "How did you obtain such a form Kabuto-san." a question would regret sooner than he thought.

"**I obtained this form after I am integrating Orochimaru-sama's blood and the blood of other Shinobi, into as well as mastering** '**Senjutsu**'. **I then used the **'**Edo Tensei**', **to reveal the gold and silver brothers Kinkaku, and Ginkaku, I stole their Kyuubi's chakra**. **Then I hunted down a young man called Sora, because he had the Kyuubi's, chakra**. **After I took his Kyuubi's chakra I destroyed him and the whole fire temple**.** I Implanted the Kyuubi's, chakra Inside myself**."

Everyone was absolutely disgusted about getting all this horrible information from the Dragonoid Kabuto. Natsumi, changed forward and sent one of her tails at Kabuto, only for him to grab It and rip It off. After throwing her to the ground, he absorbs her chakra tail. Natsumi, lost her fox skull and skeleton and was reduced to the '**Five Tailed State**'. "You bastard, you took Kurama nee-chan's, chakra." Natsumi, roared.

"**Like I care now die 'Hebi Hell Spear Hachibi Beam**'." Kabuto', open his mouth's on his seven tails and his own mouth and fire eight purple beams with red trim around them. The beam shot toward the Namikaze, family who were prepared to counter the beams. "**Ration Kage Bunshin Shuriken no Jutsu**!', '**Enton Yasaka no Magatama**!', '**Bijuu Dama**!" Minato, used his Hiraishin, kunai with a raiton version of the '**Kage Bunshin Shuriken no Jutsu**'. Satsuki, fired multiple pitch black '**Yasaka no Magatama**'. While Natsumi, and Kushina, both fire mini version's of their '**Bijuu Dama's**'. Their techniques clashed with the eight beams causing a large explosion thus cancelling each other out.

"**Is that all you our get you so It's pathetic Kukukukuku**!" Kabuto, chuckled. Minato, know they were fighting a losing battle. There were only two ways to win this battle. 1) Minato, to use the '**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**', (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal). 2) Or he could unlock Natsumi's, '**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**', (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). Minato, didn't want to do either one at this point.

* * *

><p>{ Back Inside The Barrier }<p>

Naruto, and Hiruzen, standing across from Hashirama, Tobirama, and Orochimaru. Naruto, closed his and reopened them to reveal a blood red 'Rinnegan', with six tomoes In It or Imcomplete '**Rinne Sharingan**'. Hashirama, and Tobirama, both gain a surprised look while Orochimaru, had a look of pure terror and shock. "YOU HAVE THE **R RRINNNE RINNEGAN**!"

Hiruzen, eyes widened. _The '__**Rinnegan**__', but It's supposed to be metallic purple not blood red and each I have six tomoe In then they look like a cross between __**Sharingan**__ and __**Rinnegan**_, Hiruzen, thought with a frown. "It's not the '**Rinnegan**'." Naruto, paused for a moment and said. "It's the truth first original most powerful '**Dojutsu**', In existence the '**Rinne Sharingan**'."

This shock everyone In the barrier due to their very core. "My '**Rinne Sharingan**' has access to a multitude of abilities such as the ability to possess and use all eight types of nature's transformations and the capacity to use any technique. My '**Rinne Sharingan**' allows me to see chakra including the chakra points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. My '**Rinne Sharingan**' grants me the visual prowess of the '**Sharingan**', '**Mangekyo Sharingan**' and the '**Rinnegan**."

Everyone, Inside the barrier Hiruzen, Orochimaru the first and second Hokage's, and the Sound Four. They all were shocked by the power of the '**Rinne Sharingan**'. Naruto's, left eye began to bleed as the black flames bursting into life, engulfing Tobirama, in the black Inferno. "Time for the about the '**Sealing Jutsu**'." Naruto, said before nearly evaded the '**Hiraishin Strike**', from behind by the real second Hokage. _He's good, but when did he make the a __**Kage Bunshin**_, thought Naruto.

Hashirama, sends wood tentacles after Naruto, who dodge with some difficulty. Tobirama, comes In for using close combat water Ninjutsu and space time Ninjutsu. Naruto, using his flight power took to the air and land a good ways away. Naruto, made a horse hand seal. "**Katon Gōka Mekkyaku**, (Fire Release Majestic Destroyer Fire Annihilation). A massive wall of fire rushed at Hashirama, and Tobirama.

The senju Bro's go through five hand seals tiger snake rat snake tiger. "**Suiton Suijinheki**, (Water Release Water Formation Wall). Hashirama, and Tobirama, both spew water from there mouths creating a wall o lagre enough to counter Naruto's, massive fire style jutsu. A large amount of steam filling the Inside of the barrier.

With Orochimaru, and Hiruzen, clashing now with In the hot mist. Sword of Kusanagi connected with Hiruzen's Adamantine Staff. "Orochimaru, why would you and Danzo, do this." Orochimaru, just chuckled. "I want to obtain all the techniques and gain a true understanding of everything in this world. The first one to mix blue and yellow called the new colour "green". I want to do something similar to that. If blue is the chakra, then yellow is the seal, and green is the technique… Just as there is no end to the variety of colours, there are so many thousands… tens of thousands of techniques in the world as well. But in order to obtain every possible technique and truth, it would require an eternity. Only one who understands everything after spending such time on this can be fittingly called the Ultimate Being."

Hiruzen, Is just disgusted with his student. "You monster that why you learned the '**Fushi Tensei**', (Immortality no Jutsu)." Orochimaru, just chuckled. "Kukukukukukuuu! Your right sensei you hit the nail on the head. Thats why I want Satsuki-chan's, body. Thats why I gave her the curse mark." Being Hiruzen, could reply tree roots began to burst from the ground.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Kōtan**', (Wood Release Nativity of a World of Trees)." roared Hashirama. Naruto, was quickly ensnared by the sea of trees binding him. Tobirama, was about to deliver a killing blow to his chest only for Naruto to phaze out of the roots. _Looks like the time to use my Susanoo, and end this_, Naruto, thought with a grin. As an explosion of purple flaming energy shot everywhere the energy formed into a giant armor like figure with a beak like mask. The large armored figure has four arms and had a ghost like appearance.

"This Is my '**Perfect Susanoo**'." Everyone besides Hashirama, and Tobirama, was about to shit a brick. "**That's the true Susanoo**." said the Orochify Kabuto, said In fear. Naruto, just grinned "Settle down I'm not finished time to stabilising my '**Susanoo's**' chakra and use the '**Complete Body**'." (The '**Perfect Susanoo**', Is the larger the the height of the '**Hokage Monument**', by about a good 40 meters.) In this form It has helmet features a long tengu nose two spikes over each eye a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin. Susanoo's winged secondary arms allow for flight while retaining small fingers used to hold its pair of katana when not in use.

Shisui, eyes were as wide as dinner plates he turn to Itachi. "Itachi, did you know about the lower body and the '**Perfect Susanoo**'." Itachi, just shook his head no still shocked out of his mind. "No Shisui, I didn't but maybe he could teach us me you Kaa-chan, and Nee-chan."

Naruto, quickly grabs Hiruzen, and put him In side the gem on the '**Susanoo's**', forehead. "What are you doing Naruto, let me out." Naruto, didn't even look at him. "If I let you out Jiji, you will die." Hiruzen, narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me." Naruto, just "No I'm just going to do large-scale technique. Everyone beside me and my Susanoo, will be crushed."

The '**Susanoo**,' clapped It's hands together. "**Massive Chibaku Tensei**." A large black sphere forms In between the '**Susanoo's**', hands. The sphere It's generated a massive amount of gravitational pull ripping chunks of earth and trees up toward the sphere. Unfortunately Hashirama and Tobirama were quickly pulled up Into the sphere trapping them In It. Or at least Hashirama, but Tobirama, wrap away. Orochimaru, was wrapped out side of the barrier by Tobirama.

Orochimaru, and Tobirama, everyone beside Naruto, Is In shock at the moon like structure. Hiruzen, looks at Naruto. _He so strong he makes us all look weak_, he thought. His '**Susanoo**', places It's hands together and does these hand seals. "Human Path!" The armored warrier pulls Hashirama, soul out of the '**Chibaku Tensei**', and release It as It goes up Into the sky. Hashirama, gave his thanks to Naruto.

Naruto, just sighs and as the massive purple figure reaches for one of the massive katanas. One swing of a large purple sword completely obliterated the '**Chibaku Tensei**', and the barrier killing the sound four and spitting a mountain in the distance. "HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT!" Screamed, Natsumi, Satsuki, Shisui, Kabuto, Kushina and Mikoto.

Orochimaru, was absolutely terrified he even now had a brown stain In his pants. Itachi, was shocked that Naruto's, '**Susanoo**', could cause so much destruction. Minato, know one thing and that was that the '**Perfect Susanoo**', was much stronger then Kurama, the '**Kyuubi no Yoko**'. Minato, Itachi, Hiruzen and Orochimaru. All had the same thought In mind. _This guy Is a completely different level then us. I wouldn't last a second against him_, They all thought.

While Tobirama, was In shock for more than one reason. First the blonde had a dojutsu the was stronger then the '**Rinnegan**'. Second he beat his brother although they both only had 1/6th of there full power to. And third Naruto's, '**Perfect Susanoo**', was much stronger then Madara's.

Naruto, despeled his 'Susanoo', and quickly **Sonidoing**, himself and Hiruzen, over to Minato, and his group. Kabuto, attacked Naruto, only to have Naruto, slice off one of his seven tails with his Black Shakujo. "**AAAAAAAGH! You little shit I'll kill you**!" roared Kabuto. Naruto, grinned. "By all means try but you'll die in the process." Naruto, said In a way that sends shivers down the spines of everyone around him.

"Kabuto we must retreat immediately! He possesses a doujutsu stronger than there 'Rinnegan'! We must go how!" Roared Orochimaru, as he began to run. Everyone beside Naruto, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Orochimaru were shock about doujutsu stronger than the 'Rinnegan'. His decision to run away only to gets him hit by the black flames of '**Amaterasu**'. Naruto, saw the snake try to get away and smirked as his left eye began to bleed and focused his sights on Orochimaru.

"**NOOOOO! OROCHIMARU-SAMA, WHY YOU**!"

"What the matter are you upset Kabuto." Naruto, replies with a sickening grin. Natsumi, In her five tailed state just looks at Naruto, and could sense the chakra of all nine Bijuu's, Inside of him. _Kurama nee-chan, how Is he. How does he have your and yor brother and sister's chakra!_, Natsumi, asks her Bijuu. **Well I not sure myself Kit. But his chakra like your's and Satsuki's, fused together I'd say he's both your's and Satsuki's male male counterpart In one person**. said the nine tailed demoness. Have you tried talking to him or his Kyuubi. **Yes I tried setting up a channel but somethings blocking me**. Natsumi, just frowned. _Should I tell anyone_, she asked. Kurama, looked at her host and grinned. **No just keep playing stupid**. _HEY_! Then the connection was cut.

Naruto, took to the air and and made the tiger bear horse dragon rat snake tiger dog horse bear dragon tiger hand seal. "**Katon Taiy****o****F****ureafenikkusu**', (Fire Release - Solar Flare Phoenix)." A giant golden fire bird flies around In the sky circling before body slaming kabuto and creating a giant raging Inferno tornado. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**!" Kabuto, screams In agony.

After the flames die down revealing Kabuto, In his sage mode he's glaring at Naruto, who just grinning. "Damn It. Curse It." Kabuto, said In a weak tone. Naruto, begans to walk slowly towards the weakened Kabuto. Naruto, grins as his Shakujo, morphs Into a six foot long black bow. Black sparks around his hand as a arrow made of black lightning forms. Naruto, pulls the arrow back and release the lightning bolt as It rockets towards Kabuto. A explosion of black lightning and after nothing was left.

Minato, Is shocked beyond belief him and his family couldn't even hurt Kabuto. And Naruto, just killed him like he's a mere child. Hiruzen, had see the fight In between Naruto, and Kabuto, and wasn't as supriced as the others after hearing about the '**Rinne Sharingan**', and all. Naruto, put has hand out. "**Banshō Ten'in**." spoke softly. Tobirama, came fling at Naruto, grabbed Tobirama, by the head. "**Human Path**." Ripping Tobirama's, soul out and sending It back to the after life.

* * *

><p>{ The Next Day In The Hokage's Office }<p>

Minato, sent out all his anbu and put a silence seal. Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Hiruzen, all looking at Naruto. "Ok Naruto, who are you really." They all demanded. Naruto, took a breath and sighed. "I'm Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze. And I'm also the counterpart of both Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, and Satsuki Uchiha Namikaze. The reason why I'm both Is because Satsuki's male counter Sasuke, my best friend was dying and he fused with me." Naruto, had a lone tear fall from his eye.

Kushina, and Mikoto both gapsed Minato, facial expression didn't change. Hiruzen, narrowed his eyes. "How do we know your telling us the truth." he said with a very serious tone. Naruto's, eyes shfited from saffire blue eyes to blood red six tomoe '**Rinne Sharingan**'. "**Tsukuyomi**." Naruto, said. there world turn red and black. "I'll show you everything."

The first thing they saw was the events of the Obito, the masked man kidnapping baby Naruto, then extracting Kurama, from Kushina. Then Minato, fighting Obito, and Hiruzen, holding off Kurama. Then Minato, using the '**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**', (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal), and then '**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**', (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style).

Years later a young Naruto, being beat by the angry villagers they are saying killing the demon and we will finish what '**Yondaime**', started. At this point Kushina, and Mikoto, were shaking In rage. Minato, was angry that the people of Konoha would do this to a 5 year old child. Hiruzen, was feel the same as Minato.

The next 7 year when by faster. Naruto, ninja academy he was horrorable he was treated being kicked out of the class In when there was a very Important lessons. Danzo ambushes Shisui, and takes one of his eyes then has the gaul to back Itachi, Into a corner with Homura, and Koharu. Force Itachi, to massacre his clan. The uchiha massacre, was executed by Itachi, and Obito,(Masked Man) Instead of Fugaku, going Insane and killing most of the clan and vanishing. Those were Sasuke's, memories made Mikoto, begin to shake In rage.

Years later learned the '**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**', and was part of team 7 with Sasuke, Sakura and there sensei Kakashi. The events of the mission to the wave dealing with the demon brother and Haku, and Zabuza. Then to the chunin exams with Orochimaru, Gaara and the Invasion and Hiruzen death because of using the '**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**', (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal).

Then came the Search for Tsunade and Sasuke retrieval missions. Naruto, and Sasuke's battle at the vally of the End. Skip to Naruto coming back to the village after two year training trip. And the death of Gaara, Asuma, and Jiraiya that were caused by akatsuki. And the thing that happen at the 5 kage summit and 4th great ninja war.

And Naruto, sobbed ever hard at the part about the deaths of Neji, and Obito caused by Kaguya. The showing Obito, giving his Sharingan to Naruto. Naruto, and Sasuke clash with Kaguya, a battle that made Kyuubi's attack look like a walk In the park. Naruto wiped his tears away and told her that before Sasuke's, death and Naruto freed all the Bijuu's from Kaguya. Sasuke fuses with are favorite blond. Naruto seals away Kaguya. (Sorry for being so fast paced but It pain to do flash backs.)

After the '**Tsukuyomi**', ended Naruto, was on the verge of nervous breakdown. He dropped to his knees and began to shake only to stop when a crying Kushina, and Mikoto both hugged him. Minato, got up and walked over to Naruto, and put his hand on his new son's shoulder and smile. "What are you going to do Naruto-kun."

Naruto, looked up at his father. "I don't know. But I'm going to stop the akatsuki and bring peace to this world." Kushina, and Mikoto, let go of him. "Oh no young man your not doing It along." Mikoto, said with a sad smile.

"I always wanted a son." Kushina, shouted proudly. "Oh really Is that you tried to castrate Minato-kun, with a rusty kitchen knife Shina-chan." Mikoto, said with her eyes closed and smile like a cat. Kushina glared at Mikoto. "That was because he was talking about having another kid." A furious argument started between two women bickering back-and-forth. Hiruzen, tring to be the peace maker tried to stop but got cold cocked Instead and got knocked the fuck out.

"Well Naruto-kun, or should I say Sochi, welcome come to the family." Minato, said with happness In his voice. Naruto, grin back at his new father. "Thank Taa-san. You really know how to pick em don't ya." This comment got him a glare from both women. _It dosen't matter what species they are form female are fucking scary_.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**


End file.
